coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7955 (14th September 2012)
Plot Over a bacon barm at Roy's Rolls, Cliff Pughes tells Gail all about his relationship with Gloria and how they worked together in a dry cleaners. Gail realises that Gloria's a fantasist. Beth excitedly tells Fiz and Kirk how she's arranged to meet one of her internet dates. Fiz warns her to be careful. Having mulled the idea over, Izzy finally agrees that she'd like Tina to be their surrogate. Owen and Anna are pleased whilst Gary is completely thrilled. Tommy, still in shock at Faye's news, sits at home stewing. Gail returns to the bistro and enjoys poking fun at Gloria about Cliff and the dry cleaning business. Gloria admits she exaggerated her Spanish lifestyle and begs Gail not to tell anyone. Tommy calls in the Rovers and angrily tells Tina how Faye overheard her offering herself up as a surrogate. At a concert in town, Lloyd bumps into an old girlfriend, Mandy. They go for a drink and get on well but when Lloyd suggests they meet up again, Mandy makes her excuses. Tina does her best to calm Tommy down and explains how they'd be helping Izzy and Gary whilst digging themselves out of debt, but Tommy hates the idea and accuses Tina of selling her body. Under pressure from Gail, Gloria apologises to Stella and promising that she'll never interfere in her love life again, asks if she can move to the Rovers. Stella relents and mother and daughter are reunited. Tommy calls at No.6 and announces that Tina is no longer going to be their surrogate as he disapproves of the whole idea. Izzy and Gary are taken aback. Owen's cross with Faye for interfering. Tommy tells Tina that if she goes ahead with the surrogacy then they're finished. Cast Regular cast *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete Guest cast *Cliff Pughes - Brian Miller Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Unknown street *Unknown bar *Mandy Kamara's house - Exterior Notes *First appearance of Mandy Kamara. *The scene of Lloyd Mullaney meeting Mandy Kamara was recorded on New Wakefield Street in Manchester and the bar scenes were recorded in the Black Dog Ballroom on the same road. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tommy gives Tina an ultimatum, incensed that he had to hear about her surrogacy plans from Faye; and Lloyd catches up with an old friend after 30 years apart - but will a romance develop? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,130,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2012 episodes